Mon Ami, Mon Amour, Mon Amant
by konekogal
Summary: The GazettE Des mensonges qui entraînent de la souffrance, il dépérit et pourtant il ne voit rien.... Ou peut-être qu'il voit? Mais alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour arranger les choses?


**Aoi se tourna face à l'immeuble et appela le nom de son amant dans un cri désespéré. Reita ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda en bas. Il reconnut le guitariste qui levait vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes, les joues rougies par les larmes et le froid, indifférent à la neige qui tombait sur lui. Sur le sol, des mots étaient tracés. "_Reita je t'aime_". Le bassiste soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers la silhouette qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.**

**" Va-t-en Aoi.**

**- Non j'veux pas! Reita s'il te plaît reviens!**

**- Ça sert à rien de t'accrocher Aoi! C'est fini!"**

**Aoi balança la bouteille de Vodka qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le mur de l'immeuble et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant.**

**Il referma sa fenêtre, le cœur serré et rejoignit la silhouette qui s'était réveillée et venait de terminer une conversation téléphonique. Il embrassa tendrement sa compagne et s'allongea auprès d'elle. La jeune femme se blottit contre son torse.**

**" Tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit plus revenir Reita.**

**- Je sais Yumi, j'ai essayé mais…**

**- Il faut Rei."**

**Elle se tourna dos à lui et sa respiration se ralentit, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Au bas de l'immeuble, un crissement de pneu suivi d'un cri retentirent. Mais bien trop embrouillé par le sommeil, le blond n'y prêta pas attention. **

**Le lendemain, Reita arriva le premier au local de répétition. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, sentant les bras de Morphée doucement l'enlacer. La sonnerie de son portable le tira du sommeil.**

**" Oui?**

**- Reita? C'est Ruki. La répète est annulée.**

**- Annulée? Mais pourquoi?**

**- C'est Aoi…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, soupira le blond, Il est encore une fois trop bourré pour venir?**

**- Non, répondit sèchement le chanteur, il a eu un accident, une voiture l'a renversé en bas de ton immeuble cette nuit, il est à l'hôpital. Bon salut je t'appellerai pour programmer la prochaine répète."**

**Reita rangea son téléphone et se passa la main sur le visage. Il se leva lentement et rentra chez lui. Yumi était assise à la table de la cuisine et finissait de pendre son petit déjeuner. Reita l'embrassa avant de retourner s'allonger dans le lit. Yumi le rejoignit peu de temps après et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Elle se pencha vers le visage du bassiste et caressa ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser avant de l'approfondir. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le torse du blond qu'elle venait de dénuder, caressant le peau douce. Elle abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, alternant baisers, coups de langue et morsures. Reita gémit sous les caresses de la jeune femme et enlaça ses hanches, avant de laisser à son tour ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa compagne. Il s'affairait à la déshabiller, impatient de passer à la suite, quand la sonnette retentit, les coupant tous les deux dans leur élan. Le blond se décolla de sa compagne en grognant et alla ouvrir au parasite qui avait osé l'interrompre. Le parasite en question lui adressa un grand sourire et le salua avec entrain, ignorant délibérément le regard noir du bassiste.**

**" Hello beau blond ça va?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruwa?**

**- Oh là là! Moi qui venait te proposer de t'inviter à manger vu qu'on a une journée de libre, j'aurais pas du, fit le guitariste d'un air faussement vexé.**

**- C'est toi qu'invite?**

**- Bien sûr!**

**- Bon ok j'arrive.**

**- Je t'attends en bas!"**

**Reita retourna dans sa chambre pour attraper une veste et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de quitter l'appartement.**

**Reita et Uruha s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle pour être tranquilles et commencèrent à manger en silence.**

**" J'aimerais te parler de certaines choses Reita, finit par annoncer le guitariste blond.**

**- J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu m'invites gentiment comme ça.**

**- Est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu t'inviter par pure bonté d'âme? fit le guitariste en levant vers le blond de grands yeux innocents.**

**- Allez crache le morceau qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**- Eh bien en fait il y a deux choses, une qui me concerne et l'autre… On en parlera ensuite.**

**- Je suis tout ouïe.**

**- Je… le guitariste baissa la tête en rougissant, Je suis amoureux, chuchota-t-il.**

**- Et qui est l'heureux élu? Je le connais?**

**- Ben en fait il est dans le groupe…**

**- Et le gagnant du jour est… fit ironiquement le bassiste.**

**- …**

**- Tu compte me le dire où je dois jouer aux devinettes?**

**- C'est Kai, souffla-t-il si bas que le bassiste dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.**

**- Et il est au courant?**

**- Ben non justement. Je voulais te demander… Tu crois que j'ai une chance?**

**- Le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'essayer Ruwa.**

**- T'as raison… Merci.**

**- Ensuite c'est quoi la deuxième chose?**

**- C'est… à propos d'Aoi.**

**- Ça ne me concerne pas, répondit sèchement Reita.**

**- Bien sûr que si Rei! Ça te concerne plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous! Il va mal! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi!**

**- Et alors! Lui et moi c'est du passé! Ça fait plus nous! Il doit le comprendre! C'est pas parce qu'il continuera à s'accrocher que je reviendrai vers lui! Je suis avec Yumi maintenant!**

**- Essaye au moins de redevenir ami avec lui!**

**- Fous moi la paix Uru! Le blond se leva brutalement de sa chaise, Si c'est pour me faire la morale ça sert à rien que je reste! Salut."**

**Il quitta la salle sans un regard pour son ami qu'il venait de planter là. Il prit le chemin de son appartement mais changea d'itinéraire au dernier moment, ses pas le menant dans le parc où lui et Aoi avaient l'habitude se promener lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis leur séparation trois mois plus tôt. Il s'assit sur ce qui avait été _"leur"_ banc, sous un cerisier.**

**Aoi sortit de l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tard. Il ne portait plus aucune trace de l'accident et les répétitions reprirent leur cours normal. Ce jour-là, Aoi attendit Reita à la fin de la répétition.**

**" Rei…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, fit le bassiste d'un ton dur.**

**- Je … Voudrais qu'on parle, hésita-t-il déstabilisé par le regard plein de colère du blond.**

**- On n'a plus rien à se dire Aoi.**

**- Pourquoi? Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues pâles, Je t'ai pardonné alors pourquoi tu reviens pas?**

**- Que tu me pardonnes ou pas ne change rien, Je ne t'aime plus et je suis bien avec Yumi. Je ne reviendrais pas vers toi sous prétexte que tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir trompé.**

**- Mais je t'aime moi! sa phrase était comme une supplication mais Reita resta sur sa position.**

**- Ca sert à rien Aoi, tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose à t'accrocher comme ça. C'est du passé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Un passé révolu et oublié depuis bien longtemps pour moi alors passe à autre chose toi aussi.**

**- Tu m'as jamais aimé hein? Le guitariste tremblait tellement les sanglots étaient forts, Si tu m'avais aimé tu serais pas allé voir ailleurs quand on étaient encore ensemble, si tu m'avais aimé tu serais revenu quand je t'ai pardonné… il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, tentant en vain de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient tout son corps, Si tu m'avais aimé t'aurais pas réussi si facilement à me faire souffrir et à passer à autre chose! il criait presque tellement il se sentait désespéré et en colère par le regard inexpressif du bassiste, Je te hais, je te déteste, je ne veux plus jamais avoir ni à te parler ni à te toucher, je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que d'avoir à le faire!"**

**Il partit en courant sans un regard pour le blond.**

**Uruha et Kai étaient rentrés ensemble, ne se doutant pas de la dispute entre les deux autres musiciens, ils discutaient calmement. Uruha repensa à sa conversation avec le bassiste et décida de se jeter à l'eau, car après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Kai dans les yeux, avec tellement de sérieux que le batteur s'inquiéta de ce qui le tracassait.**

**" Ça va pas Ruwa?**

**- Je… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…**

**- Vas-y dis moi je t'écoute.**

**- Kai… il se rapprocha du brun et approcha sa main de sa joue, commençant à la caresser doucement, Je t'aime Kai, il se pencha sur son vis-à-vis et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Ruwa, fit le batteur avec un grand sourire quand le guitariste éloigna son visage du sien."**

**Les deux amants s'enlacèrent et unirent leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, plus tendre, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des passants. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et Kai baissa la tête ne rougissant.**

**" Tu… Tu veux venir à la maison?**

**- J'attendais que ça , fit le guitariste avec un sourire"**

**Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'appartement du batteur et se précipitèrent dans sa chambre en recommençant à s'embrasser. Uruha allongea tendrement le brun sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir l'échange et entama un ballet des plus sensuelle avec la langue de son amant. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur ses bras puis sous son tee-shirt qu'il enleva rapidement pour avoir un meilleur accès au corps du plus jeune qu ne resta d'ailleurs pas en reste, déshabillant entièrement l'homme qui le surplombait. Le guitariste délaissa la bouche de son amour pour descendre, embrassant, léchant et mordillant, dans son cou puis sur son torse, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur son torse pour malmener amoureusement ses boutons de chair, il arriva à l'érection depuis peu dénudée et commença à câliner le membre de son cher et tendre. Le brun gémissait sans retenue sous les attentions du blond et l'encourageait par des caresses sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre lui griffant parfois le dos. Kai se vida dans la bouche du guitariste qui avala sans en perdre une goutte avant de remonter pour capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dont il se sépara pour reprendre son souffle avant de commencer à préparer l'intimité de son bien-aimé en y glissant un premier doigt, puis un suivant. Il remua les doigts, faisant gémir le batteur de plus belle. Impatient de posséder enfin le brun, il retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça sans attendre par son désir plus que tendu, arrachant un cri de douleur au plus jeune. Mais la douleur fut bien vite remplacée par le plaisir grâce aux mains expertes du guitariste et à ses va-et-vient langoureux. La cadence s'accéléra, leurs souffles de plus en plus courts et saccadés, leurs cris de plus en plus forts. Puis il jouirent tous deux en harmonie et en synchronisation, Kai entre leurs deux corps en sueur et Uruha en son amant. Le blond se retira du batteur et s'étendit à ses côtés, resserrant son étreinte sur son torse quand il vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans le sommeil quelques minutes avant son amour.**

**Les répétitions continuaient, Aoi respectant ce qu'il avait annoncé au blond. Seulement, ce qu'aucun des membres du groupe ne savait, c'était les marques qui s'accumulaient sur le ventre, les cuisses et les avant-bras du guitariste. Depuis ce jour, il gardait toujours sur lui une lame de rasoir et à chaque pose il rajoutait d'autres plaies sur son corps. Les beaux jours étaient revenus alors pour ne pas que les autres découvrent son secret, il portait une veste, des mitaines, tout pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte. C'était son secret, il avait si mal au cœur qu'il essayait par ses mutilations de compenser la douleur. Mais il avait beau se faire souffrir physiquement, il n'arrivait pas à égaler la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le regard froid et inexpressif du bassiste, chaque fois qu'il le voyait embrasser sa compagne. Ce jour-là encore Yumi assistait à la répétition. Reita se rapprocha d'Aoi et s'apprêta à jouer contre son dos comme le faisait Uruha à Ruki à côté d'eux, mais le regard rempli de haine que le guitariste brun lui lança à son approche l'en dissuada et il retourna bien sagement à sa place et ne tenta plus rien. A la fin de la répétition, Aoi courut se réfugier aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine, il s'assit et remonta ses jambes, posant les pieds sur la cuvette pour qu'on ne voit pas ses jambes du dessous de la porte. Il sortit la lame qu'il avait glissée dans la poche de sa veste le matin, releva ses manches sur ses bras, remonta son tee-shirt et baissa son pantalon pour avoir libre accès à ses cuisses. Il commença à enfoncer la lame dans la peau de son ventre mais stoppa son geste en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. La voix de Reita s'éleva.**

**" J'ai envie de toi Yumi…**

**- On devrait rentrer on serait mieux à la maison.**

**- Non j'ai envie maintenant."**

**Un froissement de vêtement, la porte de la cabine voisine qui s'ouvrit puis se referma. Il entendait les deux amants s'embrasser et se caresser de l'autre côté de la paroi. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il continua son geste, de plus en plus violemment et profondément. Le bassiste et sa compagne gémissaient, le bruit de leurs corps qui cognaient sur la paroi résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait beau se faire le plus de mal possible en se coupant. Chaque gémissement que laissait échapper le blond l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le désespoir. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Reita avait été craché sous le coup de la colère, mais il commençait à se poser des questions. L'avait-il seulement aimer ou n'avait-il été qu'un jeu le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux? Avait-il jamais ressentir le moindre plaisir avec lui? Il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots et ses gémissements de douleur, les paupières fermement closes comme si garder les yeux fermés lui permettait de ne plus entendre les deux amants. Il entendit les deux autres jouir.**

**" Enfin" pensa-t-il, c'était la fin de son calvaire.**

**La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit de nouveau, de nouveaux froissements de vêtements, puis un cri.**

**" Reita y'a du sang, plein de sang, fit la voix de Yumi.**

**- Vite faut aller chercher Kai."**

**Aoi baissa les yeux sur le carrelage et remarqua enfin la flaque de sang qui s'était formée sur le sol. Il essuya sommairement le sang sur lui avec du papier toilette, remonta son pantalon avec précaution, rebaissa son tee-shirt, attrapa sa veste et poussa la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrit sur un Reita plus qu'étonné de voir apparaître le guitariste les bras ensanglantés et le visage marbré par des larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues.**

**Reita était assis en tailleur sur son lit depuis qu'il était rentré du local. Il n'avait pas bougé et restait à fixer le vide. Yumi s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son bras. Le blond relava la tête et la regarda en l'interrogeant du regard.**

**" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rei?**

**- J'en peu plus… il baissa la tête.**

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- De Aoi… Je veux plus le voir souffrir.**

**- Ça ne t'as pas dérangé jusqu'à maintenant.**

**- Bien sûr que si! Mais là… C'est vraiment plus que je peux en supporter…**

**- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu retournes avec lui Rei, on en a déjà parlé, répliqua-t-elle le regard haineux.**

**- Je m'en souviens très bien! Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il souffre! Alors je retourne auprès de lui. S'en ait fini de ton chantage et de nous deux."**

**Le bassiste se releva, récupéra la valise qu'il avait préparée et posée à côté de lui et sortit de l'appartement. Voir Aoi dans cet état déplorable dans les toilettes l'avait décidé. Le brun avait fui sans lui donner une explication mais il savait que c'était de sa faute. Comme il s'en voulait. Non seulement il l'avait fait souffrir à sans cesse le repousser mais en plus il l'avait entendu lorsqu'il avait baisé Yumi. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Depuis ce jour où il avait le première fois possédé le corps de la jeune femme il n'y avait jamais eu une once de sentiment dans ses actes. Il avait cédé au chantage de la jeune femme pour ne pas faire souffrir le guitariste et pourtant il n'avait fait que le détruire.**

**Il gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble d'Aoi et monta à son appartement. Il sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment que le brun lui ouvre. Le guitariste entrebâilla la porte.**

**" Qu'est-c…"**

**Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Reita entra dans l'appartement et le plaqua au mur avant de souder ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser par lequel il tenta d'exprimer ses regrets, ses excuses et son amour. Aoi dut s'accrocher aux épaules du blond pour ne pas tomber. Ses lèvres lui avaient tellement manqué, et sa langue, son corps collé au sien, c'était si bon. Peu importait les raisons de sa présence, si ce n'était que pour cette nuit et s'il y en aurait d'autres, il était là et rien d'autre ne comptait. Le blond mena le guitariste vers sa chambre dont il connaissait parfaitement le chemin pour l'avoir tant de fois parcouru dans le même genre de situations auparavant et l'étendit sur le lit défait, il se mit au dessus de lui, un genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes, une main entrelacée à celle du brun et l'autre caressant doucement sa joue. La main en question commença à dévier vers son cou, descendant dangereusement vers son torse qu'elle caressa à travers le tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner. La main se glissa sous le tee-shirt et caressa le ventre ferme avant de se stopper en sentant sous ses doigts les plaies causées par la lame. Le blond se releva brusquement et quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement et enfin l'immeuble après avoir soufflé un vague "J'peux pas". Aoi resta étendu un moment dans la position où le bassiste l'avait laissé avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le corps agité de sanglots. La sonnette retentit et le brun courut vers la porte, espérant que son amour était revenu pour lui donner des explications. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Yumi, les yeux brillants de rage, qui abattit sur le crâne du guitariste la batte qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Aoi s'effondra sur le sol et ne sentit pas l'ancienne petite amie du bassiste l'attraper par les bras pour le traîner dans l'ascenseur et le glisser dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe après avoir envoyé un message à Reita. "_Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, maintenant il va en payer le prix._"**

**Quand Aoi ouvrit les yeux, il était torse nu et suspendu à une gigantesque croix en bois, retenu par des chaînes, une à chaque poignet, une autour des jambes, une autre sur son torse et une dernière enchaînait son cou. La pièce était sombre et froide mais il distingua des murs en pierre et une grande porte en métal face à lui. Ladite porte s'ouvrit sur la fine silhouette de Yumi qui portait dans ses bras un gros sac de sport. La jeune femme appuya sur un interrupteur pour allumer les quelques néons qui pendaient au plafond. La croix étant posée sur le sol, Yumi était à la hauteur du guitariste. Elle s'avança vers le brun et planta son regard haineux dans le sien. Elle se retourna au bout de quelques instants pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Les sons qui sortaient du sac ne rassurèrent pas du tout le guitariste qui eut plus que jamais envie de se trouver n'importe où mais pas avec cette psychopathe quand celle-ci se retourna avec un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres et un scalpel dans les mains. Elle s'approcha doucement de Aoi et déposa la lame du scalpel entre ses deux clavicules. Elle enfonça la lame dans sa peau et la descendit le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver aux marques que le guitariste s'était fait lui-même. Elle les observa longuement les marques.**

**" C'était donc de ça que Rei parlait…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de te faire souffrir, elle enfonça la lame un peu plus profondément dans sa chair faisant gémir le guitariste de douleur et commença à tracer des signes sans aucun sens sur son torse.**

**- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça! Il ne veut plus de moi alors tu peux aller le récupérer!**

**- Il m'a quittée pour aller te retrouver! Mais je crois qu'il ne t'as pas raconté notre histoire, alors je vais te raconter.**

**- De toute façon je crois pas que j'ai le choix.**

**- En effet, le sourire sadique de Yumi s'agrandit."**

**Elle se retourna vers son sac et rangea le scalpel avant de se remettre à fouiller fébrilement dans son sac. Elle en sortit une chaîne identique à celles qui l'attachaient ainsi que ce qui semblait être une lame de rasoir mais beaucoup plus grosse. Elle enroula la chaîne autour du cou d'Aoi et commença le même manège que sur son torse sur son bras avec la lame. Puis elle commença son histoire, sans arrêter de couper la chair déjà meurtrie par son propriétaire.**

**" J'avais remarqué Reita depuis un moment déjà. Un de mes amis le connaissait alors je lui ai demandé de m'arranger un rendez-vous. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, il était saoul ce soir-là, mais ce que ni toi ni lui ne savez, c'est que je l'ai drogué. J'ai réussi à coucher avec lui et ensuite quand il a voulu tout arrêter parce qu'il s'en voulait de t'avoir trahi, parce qu'il t'aimait encore, je l'ai menacé. J'ai beaucoup de relations grâce à mon père alors je lui ai dit que s'il revenait vers toi, je te ferais souffrir et qu'ensuite je te tuerais. Tu te souviens de cet accident de voiture en bas de l'immeuble de Rei n'est-ce pas?**

**- …**

**- Réponds! Elle tira sur la chaîne, étranglant le guitariste dont le souffle commença à se saccader.**

**- Bien… S-sûr que je… m'en sou… viens.**

**- Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. J'en avais marre que tu continues à t'accrocher. Et je me rendais bien compte qu'il était sur le point de tout t'avouer."**

**Elle leva la main au niveau de son visage et lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Du sang coulait de la commissure de sa bouche. Elle prit la lame dans sa main et ouvrit une nouvelle plaie sur la joue pâle du brun encore marquée par les sillons de larmes qui avaient coulé plus tôt dans la journée.**

**Reita tournait comme un lion en cage dans le local. Il avait téléphoné aux autres après être allé voir la police dès qu'il avait reçu le message de Yumi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement d'avoir repoussé son homme mais quand il avait senti les plaies sous ses doigts il n'avait pas supporté. Son amour était dans cet état uniquement par sa faute. Il voulait vraiment retourner avec lui mais il avait eu peur de le faire souffrir encore. Il l'aimait tellement, n'aurai-il pas encore plus mal s'il retournait auprès de lui? Et maintenant Yumi était sûrement en train de le faire atrocement souffrir. Et si il n'y survivait pas? Son estomac se serra douloureusement à cette pensée et il sortit en courant du local. Il s'était souvenu d'un entrepôt où Yumi l'avait emmené un jour, son père le lui laissait souvent quand elle voulait avoir un endroit tranquille. Il courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne pouvait supporter de savoir son ange en danger. Il arriva enfin devant l'entrepôt et ouvrit violemment la porte, laissant apparaître la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Aoi était toujours accroché à la croix, la chaîne autour de son cou avait été desserrée et on pouvait voir des marques rouge vif sur son cou. Diverses plaies dont continuait de couler du sang s'étalaient sur son corps, se rajoutant à celles que Reita avait déjà vu. Yumi tenait dans sa main un gros couteau de cuisine, la pointe était enfoncée dans le bras du guitariste et elle s'apprêtait à ajouter une nouvelle coupure aux autres.**

**" Aoi!"**

**Reita courut vers son amant, mais avant de le détacher il envoya son poing sur la joue de Yumi qui tomba sous le choc. Il décrocha son amant et le prit dans ses bras, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de douceur et de tendresse. Continuant de le serrer dans ses bras, il appela la police et indiqua la localisation de l'entrepôt. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait failli lui faire perdre définitivement son amour et lui lança un regard rempli de haine. Elle était prostrée contre le mur et regardait le couple d'un air perdu. La police arriva et l'embarqua. Aoi était toujours serré contre le torse du blond qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivée. Ils s'étaient assis sur le sol, Reita en tailleurs et Aoi entre ses jambes et il le berçait tendrement en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il déposait des baisers paillons sur son front, ses yeux et dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Des infirmiers arrivèrent et retirèrent le guitariste de l'étreinte du bassiste pour l'emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Il se dépêcha d'aller à l'hôpital et retrouva son amant dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée après avoir été soigné. Il pénétra dans la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller le brun qui dormait à poings fermés dans ses grands draps blancs. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son amant. Celui-ci se réveilla sous la douce caresse et sourit au blond quand il l'aperçut à ses côtés. Il se redressa et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste. Reita le serra contre lui et approfondit leur baiser, caressant sensuellement la langue de son aimé avant d'entamer un jeu auquel il étaient tous les deux gagnants. Le guitariste se sépara des lèvres tant aimées pour reprendre son souffle et se blottit contre le blond.**

**" Pardonne-moi Aoi… Je t'aime.**

**- Tu es déjà entièrement pardonné mon amour, souffla le brun en levant vers lui un visage souriant.**

**- Je t'ai toujours aimé tu sais mais…**

**- Chuut…. Je sais tout ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire."**

**Et après un autre baiser il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ. Pendant tout son récit le brun avait gardé les poings serrés, à tel point que ses jointures étaient blanches. Aoi le remarqua et caressa tendrement la main de son amant qui se décrispa sous la caresse. Il remonta sa main sur son bras nu, passa sur son épaule et son cou puis s'arrêta sur sa joue avant de caresser ses lèvres de ses doigts fins. Reita embrassa la main de son amant puis souda ses lèvres aux siennes. Il attira le guitariste contre son torse pour approfondir le baiser.**

**" Aoi… Pardonne moi pour… Quand je t'ai laissé tout seul…**

**- Reita…**

**- J'voulais pas te blesser mon ange je te jure! il serra son homme un peu plus contre lui, Mais quand j'ai senti les mutilations je… ses yeux commençaient à briller, J'ai eu peur de te faire souffrir encore en revenant avec toi… les larmes coulèrent doucement, Je t'aime tellement Aoi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres."**

**Aoi essuya les larmes de son amour de ses pouces avant de goûter encore une fois les lèvres de son bien aimé avec ferveur.**

**Après plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, Aoi put sortir. Reita alla le chercher et le ramena à son appartement. Il le mena à sa chambre et l'étendit sur son lit avant de s'y étendre pour que le guitariste se blottisse dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça et laissa une de ses mains s'égarer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son dos. Le brun releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste qui approfondit rapidement le baiser. Le blond fit rouler son amant sur le dos et lui retira son tee-shirt pour pouvoir caresser son torse. Aoi retira lui aussi le tee-shirt de son amour. Le bassiste quitta les lèvres du brun pour descendre dans son cou, joignant sa langue et ses dents à ses lèvres, traçant des lignes humides et imaginaires sur sa gorge, remontant sur sa mâchoire pour la mordiller puis s'arrêter à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Il redescendit sur sa clavicule pour la suçoter, y laissant une marque. Il continua de descendre sur le torse fin de son cher et tendre, s'arrêtant sur un téton pour le mordiller doucement faisant gémir le brun. Il réserva le même sort au second téton, faisant gémir plus fort le guitariste. Aoi laissait ses mains vagabonder ses mains sur le dos du bassiste, les emmêlait dans ses cheveux soyeux avant de repartir explorer son corps pour de douces caresses qui faisaient frissonner le blond. Reita continua sa descente et arriva au pantalon plus que tendu du brun. Il détacha lentement la ceinture, puis le bouton et baissa la braguette pour ensuite enlever le pantalon. Il effleura l'érection d'Aoi à travers le boxer pour le faire gémir plus fort, il enleva le boxer et prit en main le désir de son amant avant de remonter vers ses lèvres pour les mordiller amoureusement. Il entama un lent va-et-vient, le souffle du brun devint plus saccadé et il s'accrocha au dos du bassiste, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.**

**" Rei… Reita prends-moi maintenant…"**

**Le blond enleva son pantalon puis son boxer avant de s'exécuter avec plaisir et de pénétrer doucement son amant. Aoi se crispa sous l'intrusion mais se détendit rapidement sous les caresses enflammées et les mains expertes de son amour. Il remua son bassin pour que le blond continue et noua ses bras autour de son cou, il balada sa bouche sur sa peau, traçant des sillons de salive dans son cou et sur son torse. Leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, leurs corps en sueur se frottaient l'un à l'autre, leur peau toujours en contact, ce contact qui leur avait tant manqué pendant ces longs mois. Les mouvements de bassin devenaient plus irréguliers, plus violents et plus profonds. Aoi entoura ses jambes autour du bassin du blond, écartant les cuisses et se cambrant le plus possible pour sentir son amant le posséder encore et encore. Puis le bassiste se vida en lui dans un dernier coup alors qu'Aoi se vidait dans sa main. Il fit encore quelques va-et-vient et voulut se retirer mais le brun garda l'étau de ses jambes serré autour de ses hanches.**

**" Aoi j'suis crevé…**

**- Faut bien que tu rattrapes tout ce temps où je n'ai pas eu le doit à ton corps, lui répondit le guitariste le souffle encore court.**

**- Alors toi prends moi."**

**Aoi rougit à la demande de son amant et lui lança un regard perdu qui le rendait tellement craquant que Reita devait se retenir pour ne pas changer d'avis et prendre sauvagement son cher et tendre.**

**" Mais j'ai jamais… Enfin c'est toujours toi qui…**

**- Shhhht mon ange… Je te fais confiance. Et puis mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent alors il n'y a pas de raison que mon corps ne t'appartienne pas aussi."**

**Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le dos pour que son amour se trouve au dessus de lui. Il entoura ses jambes autour des hanches fines du brun et le colla à lui. Le guitariste pénétra en douceur son cher bassiste qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Aoi caressa tendrement la joue de son amour avant de descendre sa main vers son sexe durci pour l'emprisonner et commencer un va-et-vient langoureux. Il amorça le même mouvement en son amant. Leurs gémissements se firent entendre rapidement et devenaient de plus en plus fort au fil que les mouvements se faisaient plus violents et profonds dans l'intimité de Reita leurs lèvres se cherchaient se caressaient, pour se quitter et partir à la découverte de leurs peaux brûlantes et en sueur. Et les deux amants jouirent une seconde fois, les rôles cette fois-ci inversés. Le guitariste s'effondra à côté de blond qui l'enlaça et le serra contre son torse avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Aoi se blottit dans les bras de son amour et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée après quelques derniers mots doux.**

**" Je t'aime Reita.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange… Tu m'as manqué.**

**- A moi aussi…, souffla-t-il contre sa peau."**

**The End**


End file.
